One Piece: Adventure Plus
by Crimsa
Summary: A retelling of the Straw Hat Pirates' adventure across the seas, influenced by "Nine Minutes". Expect a darker tone and more graphic material as the adventure continues to the New World, along with new crew members and devilishly new and powerful foes and fights. No OC crewmembers. Luffy/harem. Sanji/Pudding/?. Current Arc: Syrup Village & Kaya.


Preface

This is a largely AU retelling of One Piece with many new crewmates and interactions between everyone. I understand some readers disapprove of adding non-canonical crewmembers, but to me no family can be too large to love and no matter who joins the crew, the spirit of the Straw Hat Pirates will always be the same, only with more people to join the fun. That being said, I hope the way each new crewmember joins is believable and as well as how they impact the crew, for better or for worse.

Don't think that a larger crew would make the story an easy cakewalk however. More aid means stronger and more numerous enemies, powerful and elite enemies. Merriment will be cut with violent whiplashes back to the harsh reality of how truly harrowing the adventure is, how deadly their enemies are, and what the crew must do to survive. Expect a bloodier, darker, sometimes raunchier, retelling. I was originally inspired by the excellent, but unfortunately discontinued, _Nine Minutes_ story, so expect the tone and violence to be similar. I'll try to live up its quality.

Moreover, because so often these kinds of stories retell the same canonical events again with hardly any changes, I've opted to omit large portions of the story, at least in the very beginning where I have made very few changes. For instance, I have chosen to skip the first encounter with Alvida and the joining of Zoro to the crew because I believe the canon is sufficient for the plot of this retelling.

Here is an easy way to remember: If I do not actively change something in the canon, expect it to be the same as the canon. This includes important and critical fights in the very beginning, but expect later on for important fights to be heavily changed with how the retelling will go. The East Blue Saga will hardly be changed fighting wise, but once the Grand Line is entered expect more fleshed out narratives and fewer skips. Expect later arcs to be explosive and huge in comparison to the canon. For the beginning however, expect fewer changes with a slow progression towards heavier retellings of the canon.

Apologies for the long preface, but it is important to read and understand before we bite into the meat of the story, as we begin in the middle of the Syrup Village Arc.

* * *

Tears pooled in her eyes as her ears were bombarded by the yells of her longtime friend standing outside her window. Horrendous accusations against Klahadore filled her mind as Usopp seemingly rambled forever about her strict, yet kind butler. He spat out a long story of him and his friends, new and old, witnessing the butler meet with pirates down by the shore talking about a plan of murder and massacre. Accusations of piracy, plans to kill the entire island's population and then Kaya herself, and more were thrown at her at breakneck speeds. Her heart raced as her hands flew to her chest in an effort to keep her weakened body in check, but her mind was clear and it was clear he was lying again, just as he always did.

"How could you, Usopp!" Kaya yelled back. The long nosed man stopped his mouth as he registered the new sound in the air, the unfamiliar sound of Kaya, sweet Kaya, yelling for the first time. As he looked into her eyes he felt his spirit deflate as he witnessed tears begin to pour down from their reservoirs, down her pale white face. "Klahadore would never be like that. Y-you're lying again!"

The mentioning of that evil man's name shook Usopp from his stupor. "You don't understand, Kaya!" He cried out once again. "This time I'm telling the truth! He's a pirate in disguise and you're in danger!" He reached out to take her hand. "You have to come with me!"

"Liar!" Kaya yelled back with enough fervor to make Usopp gasp in shock. "You've always been a liar, Usopp. I've always known, from the moment you told your first tale." By now her tears were streaming down her cheeks like blood from a gushing wound. Her entire body was wracked in pain and stress, both from the illness and from seeing her best friend betray her trust in him. She visibly shook as she staggered a step back away from Usopp's outstretched hand. His mouth was agape in shock and fear, but all she could see was anger on his face and hear jealous anger in his words. "I-I loved your tales, all of them. It was what made my day, whenever you would come by and tell them to me. But, but I can't believe you would lie about Klahadore like this."

"I told you I'm not lying!"

"What he said about your father was mean, I agree," Kaya answered, more to herself than Usopp, and referring to Usopp's pirate father, Yasopp. "But that is no reason to slander his name like this! I can't believe you would do this!"

"Kaya! Please!" Usopp screamed back, tears threatening to leave his eyes. "I'm, I'm not-"

"Hey! I thought we told you to get away from here!" Both of them turned towards the voice of approaching men in black, Kaya's guards and Usopp's worst case scenario come to life right now.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now!" Usopp cried out as he readied his slingshot at their direction.

"Usopp! Don't!" Kaya pleaded as her men met Usopp's weapon with pistols. Her screams followed shortly as the men fired on one another though miraculously no one was seriously harmed other than the welts her men suffered on their foreheads from Usopp's Lead Stars.

She was thrust back to reality as she felt a hand grab her arm tightly, pulling hard to get her to leave the mansion. It was Usopp, and his face was telling her he had lost his patience. "I didn't want to do this Kaya, but you leave me no choice! I have to get you out of here, even if I have to use force!"

 **SLAP**

With unprecedented strength, Kaya's hand smacked across his face and he tumbled to the ground. She gasped as she clutched her hand in pain and looked at the red imprint she left on Usopp's disheartened face. She was horrified at the consequences of her gut reaction and the look on Usopp's crying face only made her own tears cascade faster.

"Usopp, please." Kaya cried weakly as she took another step back from the windowsill. "This isn't you. This isn't the man, the man I've known all these years."

"Kaya," Usopp whispered faintly before he shrieked in surprise and pain as the two forgotten guards jumped on top of him. He struggled for a few seconds before his lighter constitution gave up against the two burly men's. Kaya watched as her men quickly lifted Usopp onto his feet while each man had one of his arms retrained firmly within theirs. "Let go of me! You idiots aren't listening to me either! That stupid fake butler is the one you two should be catching, not me!"

"What is going on here?" The voice of Merry, Kaya's first butler, rang out suddenly as he rushed over to his lady's side, pistol in hand as he assessed the situation. He had feared one of the Straw Hat Pirates had broken in the mansion, but upon seeing Usopp's struggling body, he grit is teeth in anger and pointed the pistol at the young man. "You! What are you doing here? I thought we made it abundantly clear you are not to approach Lady Kaya anymore."

Kaya quickly brought her hands onto Merry's arms and tried to push them down. Her lack of strength meant she made hardly a difference but she did capture his attention, much to his shock. "Merry, please put the gun down," she pleaded as she turned back to Usopp, fear still in her eyes but far calmer than before. "Usopp, Usopp is just mad at Klahadore right now, that's all. Just let him leave. Don't hurt him!" Her mind raced to find a logical solution to Usopp's hysteria, but right now she was clear that she wanted no one hurt, even if they were acting meanly.

"I'm not lying! Not this time!" Usopp screamed once more as he summoned what strength he had left to push against the men restraining him. Merry immediately steadied his pistol once more but with Kaya grabbing his arm and crying at him to not fire, he practically had no proper aim on him.

"When did this brat get-Shit!" The men cursed as Usopp ducked and jumped backwards, forcing the two men to the ground with him and smashing their heads into the hard dirt. They coughed and wheezed and their hold weakened, allowing Usopp to scramble onto his feet. He looked back at the window to find Kaya and Merry still in a tussle over the pistol. "Kaya!" He screamed, grabbing their attention. "Even if you don't believe me, even if you think I'm an idiot liar-"

"Get away from Lady Kaya or I will shoot!" Merry interrupted as he tried his best to steady his pistol. Once again Kaya's actions hampered his aim but Usopp's own stern, serious face proved to be more intimidating and distracting than Merry had thought. For the moment, perhaps for the first time ever, what stood before him and Kaya was no longer the playful kid fibber of the town, but a man with the determination to fight for what he truly believed in.

Larger beads of sweat dripped from his wool like hair as Merry steeled himself to fire. Even if Usopp was like this, he was still a danger to Kaya, and it was his job to protect her at all costs.

His finger began to squeeze the trigger. He didn't want to kill Usopp, he didn't want to cripple him. All he wanted to scare him off until he had he came to his senses.

"-I'll still protect you and the island, Kaya!"

Her eyes widened as she watched the same man Merry saw cry his heart out at her.

"No matter what!"

"Leave!" Merry shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled the trigger. Kaya shouted for him to desist and pushed the butler towards the wall, hoping for the bullet to miss and fly into the air or the trees and miss her friend.

"Gah!" Their eyes widened and hearts sank as they heard Usopp cry out in pain. They scrambled to their feet to see a fresh trail of blood dotting the dirt and grass of the family mansion. Usopp was nowhere to be seen however, likely already running off.

"Oh, oh no." Merry muttered as he dropped the pistol to the floor. "I-I didn't mean, mean to h-hurt him."

"Usopp!" Kaya cried out in sheer horror as she grabbed the windowsill, ready to step out and chase after him. Every fiber of her being yelled at her to race after him, to apologize and hug him until he forgave her for acting so horribly against him. "I'm sorry Usopp! Come back! You need medical attention! Come back! Usopp!"

"Lady Kaya, no!" Merry gasped as he hugged her from behind, pulling her back into the mansion. She gave a paltry attempt against him before her wan body crumpled back into his form. He was surprised and the force knocked them against Kaya's bed where he fell down against the bedding, sitting atop to the wooden floorboards, head against the mattress, with Kaya struggling in his lap. "You're ill, Lady Kaya, and in no condition to rush into a wild goose chase," reasoned Merry as he kept hugging Kaya, preventing her from standing up.

"Let me go, Merry!" She commanded, one of the few times she ever raised her voice against her staff. "Usopp, Usopp needs me! I hurt him! I have to go help him!" With every shout her now hoarse voice steadily grew quieter as the last of her energy petered out.

"It was my fault, Lady Kaya. But I could not stand idly by while he hurt you! How could I be your butler if I did nothing to deter him?"

"Usopp," Kaya whimpered as her fervent struggling became little more than twitching. Merry's eyes grew wide as Kaya's eyes darkened and her eyelids began closing. "I'm, I'm sorry-" A round of coughing interrupted her. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, but her coughing fit only grew worse as seconds passed. Merry's fearful cries and ramblings were lost to her as her coughing began to incorporate more than just saliva and air. Soon, phlegm and misty spittle coated nearly every centimeter of her hands.

Her illness took the most inappropriate time to raise its head…

She barely had any consciousness by the time she reached over to her nightstand to weakly clench at a handkerchief to wipe herself off. To her surprise, she found one. Merry must have laid her atop the bed a while ago. Kaya tried to open her eyes to find the butler, but her eyes would not open, betraying her desire. She was simply too weak.

Another fit of coughing escaped her, wracking her lungs as she now lacked the strength to even cover her mouth. She lay there, powerless as unconsciousness took her. The once raucous room was deathly quiet, the silence momentarily broken by Kaya's harsh wheezing.

By the time Merry had returned with towels and her medication, there was blood on the sheets and the coughing was replaced with gurgling.

…and it was getting worse.

* * *

"USOPP!"

Kaya sprang from her bed. Horrible nightmares had invaded her dreamscape, visions of bloody murder, visions of Klahadore and Merry, but most importantly visions of a bloody Usopp on the floor. He was surrounded in darkness, drained of all color as crimson pooled under his body. Luckily, she awoke before the nightmares worsened, if they could.

She could feel cold sweat across her entire body and when she brought her hands up to her face she felt her cheeks were drenched in them. Looking around, she found no trace of Merry other than the dirty towels he had used to clean her up from her episode of sickness. She tried calling out but found her throat throbbing with dry pain and soreness. All that left her mouth was a weak squeak.

It was light out, but instead finding the afternoon sun she found the first few rays of morning. Her ragged eyes widened in surprise. How was she out for so long that morning had come? She needed answers.

She rose from the bed, shaking and trembling as she dressed warmly in her coat and shoes. If her voice wouldn't reach anyone, then she'll have to get up herself. Merry and Usopp, both men she needed to see. One was likely not far at all, knowing the butler. She'll have to reach him before she could go find the more important man on her mind.

She stumbled through the empty mansion, hardly noticing the lack of staff that was off on vacation. The kitchen was her first stop but she found not a soul in sight. Regardless, she hastily and shakily drank enough to wet her throat and returned searching, this time timidly asking the air where anyone was.

It was only when she stumbled across an open door that she found the first sight of human life today. Unfortunately, it was fading.

It was Merry, gutted and bleeding all over the floor like fresh carcass.

"Merry!" She screamed as she rushed over to the bloodied man. "Merry! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"L-lady Kaya," wheezed the man as he flipped himself over to face her. Joy briefly flashed across Kaya's eyes before it once again took in the sight of all the blood beneath Merry's face. She covered her mouth in abject horror at the sight of his body. There was blood everywhere, still leaking from his slashed open abdomen. His breathing was weak, as was his voice. "I-it was, Klahadore!"

"Y-you mean-"

"Usopp, was right," Merry confirmed. "After calming you down, I gifted him the glasses you purchased for him. B-but he smashed them and then told me everything. About the pirates and the plan to kill you and steal the estate."

"W-what?"

"He needs a will from you to entrust the estate to him. Then, he plans on killing you too!" Merry sobbed as his tears began mixing with his blood on the floor.

Kaya's eyes followed the mixture and brought along a more pressing matter to her mind. "We need patch you up, Merry! Where are the first aid supplies? I-I can reference my books a-a-a-and suture you! I-I-I-"

"No, Lady Kaya," Merry replied. He tried to reach for her hand, but it hardly lifted more than an inch before he splashed back down. "It-it's no use."

Then, it dawned on her.

She couldn't save him.

And it horrified her to the core.

"Find Usopp," he pleaded, his voice quieting to a whisper. "He'll protect you."

"Merry! Stay with me, Merry!" Kaya screeched feebly as she took his hand into her own. Her tears dripped into Merry's sticky life essence. "Don't go! Don't leave me! Merry!"

"Hurry, Lady Kaya," he pleaded once more. "Live."

She screeched more and more, but once she opened her reddened eyes she only found Merry's final grin. Perhaps it was his way to telling her everything would be alright, a way to comfort her one last time as her butler and friend. But, it only meant the last member of her family was gone, taken away not by illness but by a ruthless pirate in disguise. A pirate she had trusted for the past 3 years.

It was a death that was purely her fault.

 _I need to find Usopp!_ Kaya screamed in her mind as she rushed out the door. Every fiber of her being told her to stay with Merry and clean him up but his final wish and logic dictated action. _Maybe, maybe if I can find Klahadore and reason with him, he'll leave us all alone. But, knowing Usopp, he's probably fighting him right now like he promised._

As she opened the front door, her mind raced to decipher where on the island either man could possibly be. But she only managed two steps outside before an unknown voice snapped her back to reality. A lanky man, dressed in blue with a complementary fedora, with heart shaped glasses and a freaky goatee stood near the road leading down through the forest and towards the town. In his hand was a steel disk gleaming under the morning sun. A dastardly smile crossed his face as her eyes met his glasses.

"Oh! There you are!" He flourished with a janky jig. Kaya stared, unable to move as fear bloomed through her aching, ill body. But, her eyes caught something peculiar about his gait. He was limping slightly and as he turned slightly to deal with some sort of pain she saw flecks of black and shredded clothing along the back of his shoulders. The man was injured, likely by an explosion.

"Who-who are you?" She demanded with no small amount of fear in her voice.

"I'm Jango, formerly Captain Jango of the Black Cat Pirates, my dear."

 _Black Cat Pirates? They must be with Klahadore!_

"Now, if you can please write that will for Captain Kuro, I'll make your death as painless as possible," Jango requested as he continued down the path.

"Kuro?" Kaya whispered to herself. "It must be his real name."

She pulled out the flintlock pistol she had stashed in her coat pocket, a measure enforced by Merry in the past, and pointed at the surprised pirate. "Stay back! I-I will shoot if you get closer!"

Jango merely snickered at her trembling grasp on the pistol. "No need to make this harder than it should be. Now, lower that gun and look at my pendulum." He brought up the disk, now attached to a thin string, and began waving it back and forth. "Now, on my command you will write that-"

 **BAM**

"Fucking bitch!" Jango roared as he flinched, shocked that Kaya had the gall to shoot with her rocky aim. The bullet flew into the ether as far as the two were concerned, just out of this world. "Get back here!" He ran after her as she took the opportunity to sprint back into the mansion.

 _I don't know what he's planning but I'm not falling for it!_ Kaya thought as she looked for something to defend herself with. Unfortunately, there was nothing more than kitchen knives to act as weaponry. Merry never bothered to tell her where the extra ammunition was stored.

She could hear him rant through the halls. "First that long nosed brat and his stupid slingshot and now this? Captain Kuro better make good on his promise and spare me once I get that will for him!"

"Usopp?" She gasped to herself as she threw open a drawer to brandish a knife. Looking around, there was no suitable cupboard or pantry to hide into. She had to hide elsewhere, but Jango was fast on his feet and rushed into the kitchen, two steel disks in hand and an angry look on his face.

"Found you!" He laughed with triumph as he threw one of his chakrams at her legs, trying to disable her movement. Kaya screeched in horror as she jumped to the side just in time to avoid a sliced calf. Her knife clanked onto the floor.

"Stand still!" Another flew at her and she rolled towards the stovetop to dodge it. She sat up, already out of breath and clearly out of her element. Her illness had taken its toll on her yesterday and she still hadn't recovered. Blood pumped through her weakened form like high pressure water through a flimsy hose. She was in no condition to be fighting a pirate, let alone a former captain.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched as she reached behind her to find anything to defend herself. Jango responded with another chakram aimed at her arm. He was starting to lose his patience.

A sickening clanging of metal on metal filled their ears as the chakram flew into Kaya's makeshift shield of a cast iron pot lid, raised just in time to block it. Sparks flew as the chakram spun against it before being deflected into the ceiling.

Before Jango could produce another disk of doom, Kaya took the initiative and threw the lid at him. As he brought his hands up to block it, she took the chance to run past him and back into the hallway. This time, she aimed to get outside and continue her search. As she ran back outside, her ears picked up on Jango's swearing. He was still on her trail and she had no idea how long she could run before he would catch up.

Unfortunately, Kaya barely made it five minutes into the forest before her lungs were on fire. Wheezes and moans filled the forest air as Kaya leaned against a nearby tree for support. Her mind was in a nexus of worries, fears, and despair, so much that she couldn't even hear the sounds of multiple feet rushing towards her.

What happened next was too fast for her to even comprehend properly.

First, a chakram embedded itself into the tree and before she could even scream in horror Jango covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled to no avail as Jango resumed his hypnosis on her. Then, he let go with a yelp of pain as Usopp's crew of boys made themselves known by smacking the man's ass with their gardening tools of war. Kaya unceremoniously fell to her knees and coughed violently, still trying to catch her breath.

The boys fought valiantly but ultimately Jango's adult size and strength overwhelmed them. It didn't help that they already looked injured, likely from fighting pirates beforehand. With one final kick the boys were thrown against another tree and crumpled into a defeated, moaning heap.

"Damned brats!" He yelled as he reached out to grab Kaya again. "Should've stayed down after I beat them be-AUGH!"

A flash of light followed with a sizable explosion filled Kaya's senses as Jango slammed into the ground with a weak moan. Her eyes turned downhill to find to her tearful delight a bloody Usopp and green haired swordsman running up towards her.

"Usopp! Thank goodness!" Kaya whispered loudly between her coughing fit as the man raced up to her after the swordsman dropped him.

"Kaya! Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?" Usopp worried as he knelt down to inspect Kaya for wounds.

"I'm alright, Usopp. Thank you!" Kaya reassured him. They clasped hands and smiled as they realized they won. To the side, the boys were rejuvenated by the sight of their captain and proceeded to continue their beat down on the unconscious Jango. Zoro merely sighed in relief and sat against the tree, groaning as his wounds he got from the Nyanban Brothers.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Usopp smiled back. Kaya tried her best to return it, but there were a million other things on her mind she needed to worry about.

"Wait, where's Kla-Kuro?" Kaya asked, her voice again laced with fear. "D-di you-"

"Don't worry, Luffy's beating him up right now as we speak."

"Who's-"

"He's a friend, another pirate who came to help me defend the village from Kuro as I commanded," explained Usopp, his old habits returning already. He pointed at Zoro was seemed at the cusp of dozing off now that the fighting was over. "That's Zoro, one of Luffy's crew. He helped as well and carried me like the great subordinate he is! Isn't that right, Zoro?"

"Don't push your luck," he grunted out, clearly not in the mood for Usopp's antics.

Kaya still couldn't catch Usopp's enthusiasm though. "But he's a pirate! How can you trust him?"

Usopp's grin lessened but the conviction in his voice didn't. "He's a good man, Kaya. Once this is all over you can meet him. He's got freaky powers though, but he's a trustworthy man all the same."

"But-" She couldn't finish as she began coughing again. Phlegm and blood flew from her mouth as the fit grew worse by the second. The world grew silent except for her coughing and she could barely make out Usopp's and his boys' frantic shouting. Her eyes grew heavy as her lungs burned with pain.

"Kaya! Kaya, stay with me!" Usopp screamed as he cradled Kaya's form against chest.

"Miss Kaya! Her sickness is acting up!"

"Captain Usopp! Help her!"

"What do we do? What do we do?"

The boys ran out, arms flailing, as they panicked. Zoro barely got a word in before a new voice silenced everyone else's.

"You idiots!" Nami yelled as she huffed her way up the incline. "Get her onto a bed and some towels!" She nodded towards the distant mansion. "She lives in there right? Move your ass and-STOP CRYING AND MOVE!"

It was the last thing Kaya heard before it all went black again.

* * *

 ***2 Days Later***

What remained of Usopp's tiny house was a mess worthy of apocalyptic proportions. Everything except the furniture and windows was packed and ready to be transported to his new home. After Kuro and his cronies were finished and rounded up, Luffy extended his rubber hand to Usopp to join his crew.

It was a simple choice make.

But when his new crew wanted to set sail again, he urged them to stay until he was sure Kaya was safe. After her last fit, they transported her back to her room to administer aid in any way they could. They didn't dare mess with any medication for fear of overdosing her, so they hoped and prayed what meager cleaning and consoling they could do would be enough to see Kaya through. Luckily, by the end of the night she was breathing normally, though still unconscious.

Merry's body was also found and a proper burial was given. The Straw Hats buried him on a cliff overlooking the sea. Apparently it was what pirates did for their fallen and neither Usopp nor the boys had any qualms with doing so. He desperately wanted Kaya to have a word in her butler's final rites, but the body would likely have morphed into a disgusting cadaver by the time she awoke. And no one wanted to put Kaya through anymore stress.

Luffy was hugely depressed at the prospect of staying longer than necessary, complaining he was bored every waking moment until Nami hit him enough to shut him up. Zoro took the opportunity to get in more training and didn't complain about the delay, only arguing that it shouldn't be longer than necessary. Nami was the only one to be delighted at Usopp's request. Apparently tagging along with Luffy and Zoro brought with it unprecedented amounts of danger and Nami wanted nothing more than a break from it. Usopp's knees, understandably, still shook whenever he recalled her words.

But today's rising sun brought with it Kaya's welcome awakening and Usopp was by her side the entire morning, helping feed and console her loss.

She took Captain Kuro's story and defeat solemnly. She only asked clarifying questions during his tale, but otherwise was totally silent as Usopp throughout. It was a strangely one-sided conversation, unlike his usual visits to her where she was thoroughly invested and participatory in his stories. He was tempted to ask her if she was alright, but she gave an empty grin once he finished. He lost his courage then, as all strong men do at such a sight.

When asked about Merry, Usopp was succinct with his burial. Kaya then asked to be brought his grave and Usopp obliged, supporting her as they trekked to the cliff side.

By the time they returned to Kaya's bedroom, he wasn't sure who shed more tears.

He finished his visit by telling Kaya of his plans to set sail and fulfill his dreams. Dreams of leading armadas and armies as the greatest warrior the seas had ever revered. Usopp hoped his gallant buffoonery would liven up Kaya's mood, but she only gave the same empty grin she had on since awakening. Her disapproval of pirates disappeared once the feats of the Straw Hat Pirates were told, so she didn't bat an eye at his plans.

"So are you sailing today?" She asked as she looked out her window at the sea.

Usopp could see the cogs turning in her head, but about what he couldn't tell. "Yeah that's the plan, but the only ship they have is a tiny dinghy. I don't know if it can fit the four of us."

"Are they planning on stealing a bigger boat?" Pirates are still pirates after all.

Usopp gasped in rage. "They better not! I told them to not touch the village's stuff. The village doesn't even know this all happened, so having the crew pirate around will get us all thrown off the island in a hurry."

Kaya hummed in thought. Another minute passed with Usopp confused about the silence. "Well," she continued as she turned around. This time, a brighter smile shined on her beautiful face. Usopp would have been transfixed if not for her next words. "I may have a solution."

It took Usopp no time to tell the crew of Kaya's donation of the Going Merry.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Luffy cheered as he jumped around in joy. "New ship! New ship!"

"That's awfully kind of her," Nami agreed as she couldn't contain her smile either. Zoro, off to the side, nodded in kind as he continued practicing his swings.

Her smile grew more sinister as she grabbed Usopp in close. "So, are you sure Kaya didn't offer anything, else?"

Usopp could clearly see the Beri signs in her eyes. "Uh, no. Sorry?"

Nami shrugged and accepted the answer. Given Kaya's condition, it would be unwelcome to ask anymore from her, even if she looked like she was loaded with money. "Can't hurt a girl for asking."

"Asking for what?" Luffy butted in as he finished celebrating.

"Oh, you know, stuff." Nami answered ambiguously.

"Ooh, like treasure right?"

She stiffened as her ploy was found out so quickly. Wasn't he supposed to be an idiot?

Luffy giggled at her. "Hahaha! Gotcha!"

Behind her, she could make out Usopp's giggling as well and as she turned she caught the long nosed man in the midst of mouthing words at Luffy. No doubt he was the source of the captain's newfound intellect. "Why you two!"

Zoro inwardly shivered as he glimpsed the sight of Luffy and Usopp getting laid out by the thief's twin punches. He continued his swings, feigning ignorance.

"What's to be mad about?" Luffy asked childishly as he rubbed the sore bump underneath his hat. "We're pirates! It's only natural to want as much treasure as possible!" He explained as if it was the simplest of logic.

"Don't scream that out loud!" Nami roared as she delivered a kick to her captain's face, thoroughly silencing him. "Did you forget that the village still doesn't know who we are, you idiot?"

"Let's sail set," Luffy muttered incoherently in broken grammar. How Nami's kicks and punches did more damage to the rubber man than Kuro ever could have imagined still baffled the men. Yet none of them dared to question the woman's strength over Luffy. "To da Grand Line!"

"Wait, I still need to pack!" Usopp gasped.

"Then get going," Zoro grunted as he sheathed his swords, finally entering the conversation. "Given that we're getting stir crazy already, I'm sure Luffy will want to set as soon as possible."

"Yesh!" Luffy cheered from the ground. "Let's get to the Going Merry and prepare!"

"Right," Nami agreed as Luffy picked himself off the ground. "We'll meet you by the ship. So say your goodbyes and meet us there later tonight."

"Tonight?" Luffy groaned with a slump. "I wanted to set sail before sundown."

Nami replied by grabbing Luffy's cheek and stretching his face over to hers. "Because," she droned on slowly. "With the way the wind is blowing right now, we won't be sailing windward. Not until much later. I figure night time will be the best time to make good traction. The wind should change by then."

"Oh," Luffy nodded. "Good call. That's why you're my navigator, Nami!" He cheered and praised as he beamed a glorious smile at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Nami brushed off, turning away from her still smiling captain.

She couldn't return the smile. It was impossible with what she had planned concerning Arlong and Cocoyashi Village. She had to distance herself.

But then why couldn't she cool her blush off her face at his words?

"See you tonight, Usopp!" Luffy waved as he made his way to the Going Merry's dock, or rather the direction Usopp pointed out earlier. "Come on guys! I wanna see our new ship!"

"I hope it actually as a proper bed on it," Nami wished as she took her place next to Luffy. "That dinghy was uncomfortable as hell."

"Yeah! I want-hey where's Zoro?" Luffy asked as their third member was mysteriously gone.

"Wha-Zoro!" Nami screamed as she spotted the green haired man walking towards the opposite direction. "The ship is this way!"

The man scoffed in indignation and embarrassment as he ran to catch up with the two. "Sh-Shut it! I knew that!"

"Then why are you all the way over there? Don't tell me you're a bigger idiot than him!" Nami roared as she stretched and pointed at a guffawing Luffy.

"Hahaha! Zoro's an idiot!" Luffy sang as if it were a carol. The swordsman's excuses and insults only made him laugh harder and Nami sigh in defeat.

That was over two hours ago and since then Usopp had given his farewells to his old crew of boys. They begged him not to go, but in their hearts they knew they couldn't stop him. He was packed now and only had Kaya left to meet before setting sail.

To his surprise, it was she who met him as he opened his door to leave. She was dressed heavily, in her large coat and a white summer dress underneath it, nothing too out of the ordinary. What was out of place however, was the two large luggage cases next to her and Usopp's former crew who helped carry it for her.

"Leaving, Usopp?" Kaya asked as she giggled at his blushing face.

"Uh, er, yeah!" Usopp confirmed as he controlled his emotions. It was hard when she was so stunning underneath the sunlight. "But I was about to visit you first to say goodbye beforehand, promise."

Then it dawned on him. Kaya was out of bed. "Wait! Why are you out here? You should be home resting!" Usopp panicked as he tried to rush over to support her, only to fly back curtesy of his overstuffed pack getting stuck in his doorway.

Kaya laughed at his plight while the boys giggled and tried to help untangle their former captain. As embarrassing as it was for him, Usopp felt no shame. It was the first time she laughed since she awoke and it was beautiful as it was in the past.

And this was the last time he'll hear her laugh. This was the time to savor it and his last minutes with her. It wasn't about him.

"I'm fine," Kaya reassured the sniper as he managed to fit his pack through. "I was hoping to see you too."

"I'm glad," Usopp smiled back at her. "But, what's with the luggage? Are you planning to go somewhere?" She was probably going to find a safer place to stay. She must still be scared of any lingering Black Cat pirates.

"Sort of," Kaya half answered. A silent minute passed as the boys looked between the two. Kaya bashfully looked down before asking, "Would, would it be okay if I walked with you to the Going Merry? I wanted to see you off."

He wasn't prepared for that request. But, it wasn't out of the question. "Sure."

A calm silence befell the walk down the hill. Kaya and Usopp took the lead with the boys staying back with Kaya's luggage, giggling and playing around quietly.

"Can you tell me about your crew some more?" Kaya requested. Usopp's retelling of Kuro's defeat focused more so on himself than his crewmates. Hence, her interest.

"O-okay," Usopp said. He wasn't exactly sure what Kaya was planning. She never seemed this seriously focused before, requesting this and that from him. It was probably the lingering effects of the pirate attack that had her so out of it. But that still doesn't explain the luggage the boys were carrying for her. "Like I said before, the captain is Luffy. He's the reason why we're called the Straw Hat Pirates, since he wears a straw hat. He's a pretty weird guy. One minute he's carefree and goofy and friendly, but whenever there's trouble he's becomes this super serious fighter. He ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit, so he can stretch like rubber when fighting and he's super strong. He was the one who beat of Kuro after all."

"Gomu-Gomu Fruit?" Kaya wondered out loud. "And a body like rubber? Must be a Paramecia Devil Fruit."

"Para-what?"

"It's something I read about in one of my books. Devil Fruits are categorized in three different strata. Logia types can become an element like stone or fire. Zoan types can become animals and beasts. Paramecia types have unique abilities in between those other two. My guess is that Luffy fits in that category of powers."

"I guess so."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Nami is our navigator. She's pretty feisty and mean, and I think she's pretty greedy about Beris and the like but don't tell her I said that when you see her." Usopp whispered, as if Nami was right behind him.

"Of course," Kaya giggled.

"And that leaves Zoro. He's that swordsman who helped me save you from that creepy Jango guy. I don't know much else about him, but he's super strong as well with his Three Swords Style."

"How does one even use three swords?"

"He puts it in his mouth."

"Oh dear," Kaya gasped at the thought. "That sounds unsanitary, not to mention terribly bad for his teeth. What if he gets hit too hard in the mouth? His teeth might shatter!"

"Well if he continues to get stronger I doubt anyone except Luffy'll be able to get a hit in on Zoro," Usopp boasted.

"They're that strong, huh?" Kaya whispered, more to herself than to Usopp.

"The strongest! Well, not by the end of our journey of course," Usopp chuckled arrogantly. "I'll be stronger than all of them!"

"Journey," Kaya whispered again. "You'll probably travel to all sorts of different islands and cultures."

"Yep. I'll be sure to come back with stories of all the islands we landed on. All the adventures we had and all the people we met and all the bad guys we beat up along the way," Usopp promised. "Spoilers though, I'll probably beat up the most bad guys. Hahaha!"

Kaya opted to stay silent as he laughed, still lost in thought.

* * *

It was a joyous occasion once they reached the ship. The Going Merry wasn't the largest ship in the world, but with its sheep aesthetic and comfy interior, the Straw Hats welcomed it with open arms. Luffy had already proclaimed the figurehead as his special seat and was sprawled out on it when he spied Kaya and Usopp approach.

"Hey! It's Usopp and Kaya!" Luffy cheered as he waved at them. His voice brought Zoro and Nami out from inside the ship and they waved and greeted them in kind.

"Hi, everyone," Kaya greeted as Nami rushed over to give their benefactor a grand hug. Kaya crumbled a bit under her strength, still a bit sore and weak. Nami noticed and quickly broke off, chuckling innocently and apologizing.

"Feeling better already, huh?" Zoro asked. "Impressive, all things considered."

Kaya giggled bashfully at the compliment. Usopp's cries of help with his pack brought Nami and Zoro's attention elsewhere, leaving Kaya with Luffy.

"I hope you found the ship to your liking, Captain Luffy," Kaya said as she turned to her inadvertent savior, Monkey D. Luffy, whilst Usopp struggled with everyone else to fit his pack through the door.

"Just call me Luffy," he replied with a smile as he nodded to answer her question. "We love this ship! It's so comfortable and it's much bigger than the ship we sailed here on."

"I figured as much. I heard you all came in on a dinghy."

"Yep! Going Merry is like a palace compared to it! Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. His tone turned serious as he remembered her condition. "Hey, are you really okay walking around? Usopp said you had some kind of illness."

"I'll be fine, captain."

"I just said don't call me that," Luffy whined. "It's not like I _am_ your captain or anything."

"But I want you to be."

"Well, that's-WHAT?" Luffy yelped with wide eyes.

Everything and every sound grew still and silent at Kaya's innocent request. Even the boys at the ship's edge had their mouths open in surprise.

"WHAT?" A harmony of the same question exploded from everyone's mouths as they finished processing what Kaya just said.

"Wait, are you asking to join the crew?" Nami asked with disbelief dripping from her voice.

"Yes, was that not apparent?" Kaya asked with her head slightly cocked in confusion.

 _She's so innocent!_ Everyone barring Luffy screamed in their minds as they watched Kaya.

"Kaya, think about what you want to get yourself into!" Usopp urged as he rushed to face her. "We're going to be facing pirates, the Navy, and who knows what else out there! You, you're, I don't want you getting hurt!" Usopp choked out, unable to so bluntly say Kaya was too weak to sail with them.

"I know," Kaya whispered as she faced her childhood friend. "But, this is what I want."

"Why?" Zoro asked, stopping Usopp from shouting all the reasons why Kaya could not come. "You have a home here and a village that supports you. Why would you leave that to come with us?"

"That's what I was wondering too," Nami added. "Hell, you have a mansion and servants. You'll be much safer here than-"

"-Than coming with us and getting, getting hurt." Usopp finished.

"Yeah, staying here is best for you." Nami nodded.

"Guys, let her finish!" Zoro grunted out.

"I know!" Kaya yelled silencing everyone and bringing the attention back to her. Tears welled in her eyes as she finally lost her composure. "I know I'm weak and I'm ill and I'm not strong like all of you are." She looked up to meet Luffy's gaze, at the captain who was silent the entire time but looked as serious as the rest of the crew. "But, hear me out. It's true, I have my wealth and the people behind me here, but two days ago I also lost Merry." The tears streamed down as she remembered her faithful friend's corpse and grave. "He was the last person in my family and now he's gone. And now, Usopp's leaving me too."

Usopp's eyes widened at her reasoning. "Kaya…"

"With him gone, I'll have no one left here. All the staff and villagers in the world can't replace you and Merry, Usopp," Kaya cried as she grit her teeth in despair.

"But, your illness," Nami stated.

Kaya cut her off. "My illness has been progressively growing worse these last few years. I may die tomorrow or I may die next week or next year or who knows when. Nobody even knows what's wrong with me." She sniffled and defiantly wiped the tears from her face. "Like I said, what I have can't replace the people I lost and it most definitely can't replace my health. Staying here won't cure me. All the doctors in the East Blue I've hired couldn't cure me. But, out there, out on the Grand Line where there is medicine beyond my knowledge, I have a chance."

She looked back at Usopp, tears erupting from her eyes in preparation for her next words. "And, I don't want to die alone here."

"Kaya," Usopp wept as he inched closer to her. She didn't step back and he took the chance to envelop her in his arms. She relented in an instant and hugged him back, both now crying uncontrollably. "I-I didn't know you felt this way," Usopp sobbed.

"I was thinking about it all day, the walk with you helped me make my decision," Kaya revealed as she snuggled closer into the sniper.

"Kaya," Usopp choked as he pulled back to stare into her teary eyes. "You're a terrible liar."

"Wha-"

"The luggage? You were planning on joining even before you caught me leaving," Usopp accused playfully. Kaya only blushed with embarrassment and giggled. The sniper couldn't help but to join in as the mood suddenly lightened up.

Nami herself had tears at the corners of her eyes while the boys were flat out bawling theirs out. Zoro looked on with a smirk, impressed and happy with Kaya's outlook. Death was as real as gravity to the young woman, but instead of hoping for a cure to reach her here, she's choosing to search for it out on the seas. To stare back at Death so determinedly is bravery the swordsmen appreciated dearly.

"Alright," Luffy stated, breaking the sobbing noises. "I've made my decision." He pointed at Kaya with a wide smirk on his face as well. "I want you on my crew!"

"Luffy!" Usopp cheered as he hugged Kaya tighter. She grew a tad paler and gasped out in shock which led to Usopp frantically calling for help.

He was stopped by Kaya herself who slowly stood up and brushed her dress off. "I'm, I'm okay Usopp," Kaya reassured as she motioned for the boys to bring her luggage on the ship. "Can someone show them where they can place my things inside?"

"I got it," Zoro commented with a thumbs up. He quickly led the three inside.

"He better not get lost in there," Nami muttered under her breath before embracing her new crewmate in a light hug. "But, I'm so happy you're joining us, Kaya!"

"You seemed against it just a minute ago," Luffy muttered before he was silenced by a quick bonk on his head.

"I'm happy too, Nami," Kaya replied.

"I hope you packed enough for sailing. Do you need to go back to get anything?"

"Yeah, what about your mansion and stuff?" Usopp pointed out. "Are you just going let it sit there forever?"

"No, not necessarily," Kaya replied, waving off his concern. "The staff is on vacation right now, but I left a letter telling them I left. I left two portions of my valuables for them and village to be split up on however they decide in the end. The boys will tell the village for me once we leave." She looked down with a small smile. "Truth be told, not much left in there has any sentimental value to me. I took everything that did with me in one of the luggage cases, along with my clothes."

"And the other one?" Usopp wondered.

"My medication and some other medical supplies. Also medical books for me to study along the way. And enough money for us to use along the way."

Though Kaya offhandedly mentioned the money, Nami's eyes practically burst out in excitement. "Beris?"

"How much is enough?" Luffy wondered. "Enough to buy all the meat I could eat?"

Kaya giggled. "Well, I don't think three hundred million Beris would be enough to buy-"

"Three hundred million?" Nami gasped with nearly orgasmic glee. "Kaya-chan! You are the best!"

"Oh, that's, kind of you, Nami," Kaya stammered out at the woman's blatant greediness.

"Woah!" Luffy drooled at the amount. "That'll be a lot of meat!"

"We're not spending that on meat!" Nami roared back, her reverie ruined in an instant as she was reminded who she was dealing with. "Stop thinking with your unending stomach, Luffy!"

Kaya cocked her head at the argument, confused. "Why would you get mad at him for eating so much?" She asked, understanding the underlying issue at question between the two. Everyone looked to her equally confused. "It's only natural for Devil Fruit users to eat a lot."

"Wait, wait, what?" Nami gasped at the newfound knowledge. "So Luffy's eating habit is _normal_?"

"Kaya, I don't think you know just how much the idiot eats," Zoro clarified as he emerged from the ship with the boys in tow, somehow.

"Yeah, he eats like a monster," Usopp added, remembering how the rubber man gorged himself after the Kuro fight to recover.

"Well, in my books it says that Devil Fruit users at a basic level eat more than normal people because they have supernatural powers. But, when users use their powers more and more, it translates to more and more food being needed to sustain their energy demand," Kaya explained, rubber her chin in thought. "Does Luffy use his powers a lot?"

Luffy stood there with a confused frown on his face. He wasn't processing the information quite as seriously as the others. His crew behind him cringed and gasped in grave despair as they recalled just how much the man stretched, either on purpose or inadvertently. It was practically every waking moment. Wait, unless he also stretched in his sleep...

"Oh my god," Nami whimpered as she shrunk into a small ball. "It all makes so much sense now."

"Tie him up!" Usopp roared as he reached out to grab his captain.

"No, knock him unconscious instead!" Zoro ordered as he followed Usopp's actions.

"Woah, guys! Stop!" Luffy yelped as he stretched his hand up to the crow's nest before letting his body fly up to retract itself. But his crewmates were seeing red as they rushed to climb up, dead set on incapacitating their ignorant captain in order to preserve their precious foodstuffs.

"That's our line!" The two yelled in their pursuit. "And stop stretching!"

"No! You can't make me!" Luffy whine like a toddler, complete with sticking his tongue out to mock his crew.

"We'll see about that!"

"Should we do something?" Kaya asked the still gloomy Nami. Her words brought the navigator from her slump and she shook her head.

"Let them do what they want. I usually don't stop them unless they break something or bother me," Nami explained. "You're pretty knowledgeable though, Kaya. It makes me happy that we have someone else that's not braindead with us."

"Well, I-"

"And you said you had medical books? Are you a doctor as well?" Nami asked with high hopes. She was tired of patching up the crew after each wild encounter they had and having someone take up that role would be a huge lifesaver for her.

"Not a doctor per se," Kaya clarified. "I'm still learning a lot. But I read a lot about surgery and first aid. No real pharmaceutical experience though. So, I guess I'm more of a nurse than a real doctor, if anything at all. Sorry if that-"

Nami stopped her by pulling her in real close. Kaya could practically see the sparkling lights and Beris signs in her shining brown eyes. She stammered at the intimacy. "N-Nami?"

"Kaya, if Usopp hasn't said it yet to you, then I will for my own sake," Nami said with immense reverence and seriousness in her voice. "I love you."

"O-oh."

Up from the crow's nest, not even his crew's murderous intent could mask Luffy's joy. "Hahahaha! Two new crewmates _and_ a new ship! We need to celebrate you guys! Break out the alcohol and meat!"

"No more food for you!" Nami bellowed from below. She pulled away from Kaya who looked on with mirthful interest at the situation and at Luffy's powers. "I don't care if you need it more than we do, control yourself or you're getting cutoff!"

"So stingy, Nami!" Luffy sneered with his tongue out. "Stingy, stingy, stingy!"

"Oh that is it!" Nami roared in defiance of her captain's antics. "I am going to beat sense into you so hard you won't ever think about eating meat again!"

"Hurry, Usopp!" Zoro urged as he finally made his way to the crow's nest. Usopp wasn't far behind. "Before he stretches away!"

"I'm trying!" Usopp cried back before turning his attention to Luffy, still smiling stupidly at everyone. "Mark my words, Luffy! I and the ten thousand men I command will capture you! For I am the great Captain Usopp!"

"Shut up and get up here!" Zoro barked as he grabbed at one of Luffy's swinging legs.

"Stop stretching, damn it!" Nami yelled from below as she began moving across the deck of the ship, trying to gauge where Luffy would escape to next. "I'm going to start billing you if you keep this up!"

Kaya watched on with a big smile on her face. Her days may get a bit rowdy and dangerous, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She turned her attention to the figurehead, Merry's own design. His last words were still fresh in her memory. _I'll live for you and my parents, Merry._ Kaya thought. _I will find a cure for my illness and live to explore the rest of the world. I promise you Merry._

Kaya sighed happily, at peace with her choice. _Yes, life will certainly be more interesting from now on. Especially-wait what did Nami say about Usopp?_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will focus a little on Baratie, Arlong Park, and finally Loguetown. When it will come out depends on how rough law school goes for me. Expect maybe a monthly update schedule.

And yes, I know canonically Kaya's "illness" is nothing more than hypochondria, but work with me here people, please. Curing an unknown illness is one of the greatest dreams.


End file.
